


Tasteful

by merelypassingtime



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: But I Probably Should Have Slept, Gender-Neutral Venom Symbiote (Marvel), I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Other, POV Venom Symbiote (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 10:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelypassingtime/pseuds/merelypassingtime
Summary: Of all the things Venom has tasted, Eddie’s lips are the most delicious.





	Tasteful

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? It was Hot for Hardy Sunday, and I got to thinking about Mr Hardy eating a peach. Then this happened.   
> Opps.  
> Sorry. :")

Venom didn’t remember all the hosts they had inhabited anymore. 

Really there was no reason to, each one had been just a blur of fear and pain. They couldn’t really blame them for that, Venom had been eating them from the inside out, but still it meant that as soon as they had found a new host the last one had faded quickly from their mind.

What they did remember was the food each new planet and species had to offer. 

Most of it was disgusting and dead, but there had been a few things almost good enough to rival human chocolate, and a couple things even better.

Their favorite had been on a world the Klyntar had wiped clean so long ago that none even remembered the place’s name. Venom certainly didn’t, but he remembered there had been a fruit on the planet, small and pink and full of juice. One bite had enough to flood them with neurochemicals, setting every cell of their being to incandessence. 

They had never gotten a second bite. The fruits were too rare and too highly prized for a lowly loser like Venom to get more than a single taste, but it was more than enough to always linger in their memory.

The first time Venom had seen Eddie it had been through the clouded eyes of a dying host. Even so, they couldn’t help but notice his lips; so soft and pink and juicy, like he had just taken a bite of those long gone, never forgotten fruits. 

It had filled them with curiosity and a strange, painful longing they had never experienced before. They had to know if those lips tasted like the fruit they so resembled. Of course, they knew wouldn’t, but they had to be sure.

But, then they had. 

In the forest after saving Eddie’s life, Venom had taken advantage of the opportunity afforded by being in a different body to taste those lips in what his temporary host Anne had called a kiss, and they had been amazed to find them every bit as luscious and incredible as Venom remembered from that long ago fruit.

If anything, Eddie’s lips were even more delicious.

When they were safely back and bonded with Eddie, the only thing that stopped them from immediately forming a body to press into those lips again was the knowledge that if they didn’t get to the spaceship and stop Riot, they would never get to kiss Eddie again.

This time Venom was determined to get more than a single taste.


End file.
